narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Layla kurosaki
...what the hell...hey, darknesslover! COME SEE THIS!!! --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Wow... a bit godmod imo. having Byakugan Sharingan and Shyakugan is on the edge, but adding in the Bone Manipulation? *read more of the article* ok, more than a little... ... HAHAHA, what piece of crap is this? Are you serious? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I'm feeling so sorry right now just by talking to you about this. God, this article is friggin ridiculous. Hvae you some sort of metal problem? Or are you just such a n00b on Naruto? HAHAHA, i continue to laugh at this article. It sucks so bad, we need a new ranking for it. Geez, are you that dumb? Seriously? I don't know where to start... Like, 18 Kekkai Genkais. 228 Jutsus with no explantation to their origin. AND MORE. WHY NOT JUST CALL THIS ARTICLE "GOD" AND BE DONE WITH IT? Instead of writing that eyesore, just replace the article info with GOD in big letters on the page. That would be the equivalent of this shit. Seriously, this article is outta repairable fixation. It would be better just to erase and start over. We do NOT need another Jackass Godmod Mary Sue like this on Naruto Fanon. Now, either delete and start this character over, and provide a meaningless and pointless comeback to this post. Either way, Good Luck. --Seireitou-hanshi (瀞霊冬川平) 02:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Don't bother laughing, considering your own past history, Seireitou. Your outburst is completely uncalled for. :On the topic of this character, it is, to put it nicely, extremely poor in quality. A character is not about what he or she can do or how much power that the particular character has. It's about the character's personality and history. Having 300+ jutsu and kekkei genkai does not give any indication of what kind of person Layla Kurosaki is. :Also, this article in general will be considered for deletion for stealing ideas from articles made by other Naruto Fanon users. In order to use their articles, you need their permission. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey! U can't just make a person from my clan suddenly stronger than mine! And then use a pic from one of my Other characters!!!! What are you doing?!?!?!?!?!? --Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 02:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) come hither so I may kill u!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 02:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 02:51, October 5, 2009 (UTC) *sighs* could u dim down the abilities and put her on Ahatake's level. I wouldn't mind that. ^w^--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 03:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) WTF? HAhahahah! This character is so cheap,it's funny! Hahahahhaah!! Sting! TenRyuoh! 05:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) There's no Point I deleted it. This character can still be made fresh anew. No point in saying so and such. (Darknesslover5000 is that infleuenced? Boy...wait til everyone hears that he's been blocked) --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :not anymore Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!"--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 05:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC)